Secrets and Shadows
by BlackFiraRose
Summary: Rose and Rhydian are Ravenclaw fifth years on a hunt for the Crown of Ravenclaw. But then, Rose reveals her inner power as a Twili. When she tries to warp out of a bad situation, she has a dream, she dreams about places, people and beings in Hyrule and meets someone named Link, The Hero of Time. Based on Harry Potter and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and LOZ: OoT Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Power

HI! if you are new to my work please note I made Rhydian and Rose myself, they are also in Fanfic Love (another one of my fics)

So enjoy!

Black Fira Rose 3

* * *

PROLOUGE:

"I'm not doing it! I'm not going back"

"Please, you must! You must come back to Hogwarts, it is the only way... Miss-"

"Fine! I'll go! But, I want something in return!"

"Miss Martins, I know what you want but, it has been lost for centuries!"

"I understand that! I'm not stupid"

"I'm not going to make a promise on this but, I will look for it...

Very well. Deal?"

"I accept."

I had no idea what I was getting into. I had no idea what was to come, I should have seen it coming.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

Everyone expects me to be perfect just because I'm Dumbledore's adopted daughter.

I'm never going to be like that... ever. All I want is the Crown of Ravenclaw so I can destroy it. I've been to Hogwarts before but, I dropped out in my Third Year because I felt like I was just a let down.

Now, I'm in my Fith Year.

It seems so different than it was before. I never exactly knew my parents. I did'nt choose to be put in a adoption center, Voldemort killed my parents. Soon after, Dumbledore found me and took me in. He cared for me. Just me and him. I like it.

I was put in Ravenclaw, and I was always into books.

"Hey! Get up you weirdo! We're gonna be late for Ancient Runes if you don't get up and awake! " I yelled at my best friend in the world, Rhydian Greenfield

"How the heck did you get in here?"

" I walked up the stairs and in the door, duh!"

"Well, at least you slept in your robes! Let's go! Come on!"

* * *

After we went out of Ravenclaw, we started to run as fast as we possibly could. My long auburn red hair, with the exeption of streaks and the bottom being black. All I can say is that it's hard to run in leather boots.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS YOU TO!"

Oh frick! Umbridge!

"Well, you both will be getting-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUNISH US! JUST FOR A SMALL THING LIKE THAT!"

My anger was rising but, I'd do anything for Rhydian! There was a strange feeling inside, something far more powerful than the crown! I closed my eyes, opened them and looked down. There was a ball of cyan energy in my hands. With Umbridge's wand drawn I thrusted my hand forward and it knocked her down, backwards.

"Uh, Rose."

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes!"

"What about them?"

"Your scleras are a deep yellow and your pupls are scarlet red."

This is NOT normal!

"Rose, two things, one Draco Malfoy is coming in our direction and two, you might wanna look in the mirror."

I turned around and the bathroom was there. I was shocked at my apperence. Was I going mad? This can't be possible! My skin is now a light cyan with beautiful intrigate designs all over my arms. I have to get to Dumbledore! Umbridge will wake up and minute now and Malfoy is coming which, will be a pain in the butt! Only one solution, warping.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Realm

Hello friends! Enjoying? I hope you are! The chapter title reminds me of the song "Another End" By: BlackGryph0n and Baasik Music. It's a really good song. Look it up on youtube! Thank you to Kanju. Gaming for interesting conversations and the review on the first chapter! SOON YOU SHALL HAIL THE SHIPPING, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER (after this one) THE NEXT ONE AFTER THAT AND THEN THE NEXT ONE AFTER THAT ONE! yay

Enjoy.. read the chapter look up songs and just...READ PEOPLE! :3

* * *

"Rhydian! Come here!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Stand still!"

I thought really hard, "Warp us to Dumbledore!"

I felt like I was flying. Then, everything went still. I heard something. A horse. Then a door opening.

"Midna?"

I looked up to see a young man, I guessed he was about 17.

"Who are you, where am I and, whom do you speak of?"

He smiled after I looked over on both sides. Rhydian is not here. Where is he?

"Well, first of all, I'm Link and that's my horse, Epona. You are in Ordon Village, named after the Spirit Ordona.

That means... I'm in Hyrule.

"I'm Rose and erm...heh, warping accedent..."

"Well, you look like a Twili...you ARE a Twili! Do you know Midna? She is the Ruler of your kind but, you probably knew that..."

"No... I did'nt and I'm sorry, I have never met her... How do you know her?"

"She helped me save Hyrule."

So he must be The Blue-Eyed Beast I've read about in books. In fact, I had it with me this morning. My hand tingled and I looked at it. It was glowing, the Triforce. The Triforce of Power.

"You must know where Castle Town is, correct?"

"Yes."

"I need you to take me there. Just, don't ask questions."

"Alright."

"Bring everything you need, Lizothos may still be partrolling he area."

He nodded and got his things.

* * *

He mounted his bag on Epona. He was wearing chain mail under his green clothes, with his hat. He wore brown boots to top it all off. With his sheath and Master Sword on his back, he said,

"First I have to tell the village I'm leaving. I'll introduce you to everyone if you'd like."

"I understand completely , oh and, please do."

We were about to go into the Village until, something flew past my head. A knife.

"LIZOTHOS!" I yelled

I ran past Link, up the ladder , went inside and looked around. A SWORD! I grabbed it, ran outside, jumped off and right behind the Lizothos and hacked at it's head until it died. Payback.

"Well, that happened."

Link looked at me... astonished that I killed it without getting hurt and it didn't even charge at us.

Maybe it wanted death...

* * *

Sunset was approaching quickly and so, we made a stop at Kakarico Village. Something was glowing in the sky, and that's when my Triforce started to glow.

"You're wondering what that thing is, huh?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It is a warp portal. They are all across Hyrule. Speaking of, you won't last in the Light much longer. We need to somehow get you into the Sacred Realm. The only somewhat possible way is to warp there."

It was now dark. I noticed that Link's Triforce was glowing also. Then, I heard marching... coming straight towards us.

"Attention!" Someone yelled

I looked behind me. Then, I saw Castle Guards and Rhydian standing... just standing, nothing else. Rhydian started walking towards me.

"Rose!"

Then, I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

Hello FRIENDS! :) How are you today? THIS TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE! I combined two chapters into one. You're welcome!

Thank you to Necromanced Angel for the review and everyone who liked this story and I will have a Fiction Press account as well so, check me out on there soon. I'll set everything up so i'll have it up by the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Rose?"

God, I feel horrable.

I opened my eyes. I was in the Hospital Wing. Please don't let this be a dream...

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Hospital Wing..."

Dumbledore... Dumbledore's here.

Thank God this is real...

"What happened."

"Here is the basic explanation."

Rhydian began

"You tried to warp to Dumbledore and you never did. And, when you never did, you fainted..."

Well, there goes Ancient Runes...

"What happened to Umbridge?"

Dumbledore left the room.

"Erm, you don't wanna know. She was furious, went mental she has."

"Wasn't she already?"

"Kinda..."

"What'd Draco and his wanna-be's do this time?"

"Surprisingly, it was'nt them this time around."

"Well, who was it?"

"Me..."

"You?"

"Heh, yeah. Can't say I'm proud of it but yes, it was me."

Did he really do that? For himself? For me? Does Rhydian like me? To be honest, I've always found him interesting... Does he feel the same as I, in a boyfriend - girlfriend perspective?

* * *

"God, Rhydian! I'm such an idiot! If I would have gone to Dumbledore on foot-."

"It's not your fault!"

"YES! YES, IT IS!"

I started to cry.

Rose, can't you see what you're doing to yourself? You're beating yourself up! You need to stop..."

"Just... just look at me, Rhydian... "

"Would it help if I stayed with you until your full recovery? It's almost time for the feast. Dunbledore said you can leave the hospital when you feel ready. You could go to the Great Hall with me if you want..."

Daww!

"I am kinda hungry...I hope there's pudding!"

* * *

Rhydian said the password to Ravenclaw and we went inside.

Everyone is asleep...

"I'll be back."

I ran into the girls dorm , went to my bed.. and there was a note, from Rhydian.

It said,

"Rose, there is a reason I'm not telling you in person and it's because I'm nervous to ask you... So I thought this was the next best thing. I did'nt want it to be elaborate or any thing so, here it is plain and simple. Would you like to go out with me sometime? Let me know. We've been friends for as long as I can remember so, I thouht you might wanna see if anything happens."

I walked downstairs. "Hey." I said, quietly

"Oh, hey. Did you-."

"Yes... and yes."

"Huh?"

"Your question. My answer, yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Brillant!"

* * *

I told Herminoe all about the note in Ancient Runes.

"Really? He asked you out?"

"Heh, yeah."

"You were hoping it would happen, haven't you?"

"Yes... yes. Guilty as charged.."

"Class Dismissed."

"I'm meeting up with Rhydian later! See you at the Meeting for the DA."

"OK! See you. And, congrats!"

"Thanks.."

I started walking towards Dumbledore's office and went inside.

"Sir?"

He looked at me happily, "Hello, Rose! Feeling better?"

"Oh yes, can I ask you a couple things?"

"Of course."

"One, you have been teaching at this school for 50 years now and maybe we could throw something together that the teachers and students would enjoy?"

He paused for a moment, "Well, I don't see why not."

"And two, is it true that I'm a Twili?"

There was an unsettling scilence.

"Yes. Yes, you are a Twili. What do you know about them?"

"Well, they warp in and out of places and that a Twili named Zant took over the Sacred Realm and banished their true leader by turning her into an imp and sending her into the Light World."

"What is her name?"

"Midna."


	4. Chapter 4: Wishes Fulfilled

Heyyyy! It's been like I've fallen off the face of the Earth, huh? Now, I had a LOT of fun writing and typing this chapter! And, I pre wrote my draft of this chapter and then I polished it up a bit! So, I hope you ENJOYYYYYYYY! RosexRhydian

* * *

"So, um.. hi." Herminoe started

There was an awkward silence that was a bit unsettling. I was sitting next to Rhydian.

"So you know why you're all here? We need a teacher, a proper teacher and, it has to be someone who really knows their stuff about the Dark Arts."

"And why should we listen to you?" A boy on the other side of Rhydian asked

"Cause' You-Know-Who's back you lunatic!"

Ron yelled

"How long is this going to go on for?" I whispered to Rhydian

"No idea…"

~Later~

After the meeting in The Hog's Head, Rhydian and I started to head to The Castle.

We started to run in the corridors.

"I've got to go see Dumbledore!" I said

"Ok! I'll see you later!"

"KAY!"

"Oh, uh, Rose?"

I turned my head. "Yeah?"

"I'm not going to say anything else about it but… you might wanna look in the mirror."

He said, with his dirty blonde hair in his face. And, his dark, forest green eyes, standing out from under his hair.

"I might." I jokingly said

We walked away from each other and I turned right into the very same bathroom that I had first seen myself as a Twili in. I now saw that my eyes had returned to normal. My eyes were back to the same soft gray eyes I was used to.

~Later That Day~

"Dumbledore? It's me, Rose!"

"Ah! Come on in!"

I walked in, and Dumbledore said, "Well, I see that you've made a full recovery!"

"Yep!"

"You don't want to keep Professor Umbridge waiting, you know!"

"Yeah, sure."

~An hour later~

Rhydian and I started walking towards The Great Hall when we heard a lot of students whispering.

Rhydian explained that Umbridge inspected all the teachers and staff yesterday.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked

"What are you thinking? You think a lot!" He jokingly said while he smiled and nudged my arm

I smiled and said, "I'm thinking that you are thinking about someone…"

"Oh really? And, who might that person be, I might ask?"

"That's none of my business. Only you really know."

"So." Rhydian started, "What about that date?"

What? Oh, right. That might take my mind off these stupid O.W.L's.

"But, what about exams?"

_Geez, Rose! You really had to say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid and even more stupid!_

"Well, what about an exception? We study while we're on our date! Like, a study-date."

"My goodness. You're brilliant!"

"Please, It's just-"

"The books?"

"Yeah, come on!"

We started to run around the castle.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

We finally stopped running.

"The Room of Requirement." I said, at last

"Yeah."

Rhydian put his hand into mine and once the door appeared, we walked in.

"This is where the DA will be practicing." Rhydian told me

"It's beautiful!"

Mirror panes were covering each sides of the room, with the occasional table or two.

I stood in front of the door, trying to take it all in. Rhydian walked over to a table, with his bag clunking against his waist.

(Does that even make sense? Cause' I have no idea. I guess it does, well, to me it does! So, I guess that's all that matters…)

I followed him, he who I had always followed, the natural born leader, even though he may not realize that he truly is.

We had been studying for about 2 hours now, then Rhydian asked,

"Um, Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been hanging out for 4 years as friends and…."

_Waaaait…. Wha… I AM PRAYING TO THE GODDESESS OF HYRULE THAT I DONT PASS OUT OR MESS THIS UP!_

"Would… would you be my girlfriend?"

"I-I would be honored…. er, um…"

"A simple yes or no would do with me y'know…"

"Forgive me, I'm still a bit screwed up in the head after passing out on a cold stone floor!"

I smiled as I nudged his arm, seeming he was sitting right beside me

"Yeah, sure…"

I laughed so hard my ribs started to hurt and I almost fell back in my chair.

Rhydian smiled and asked,"Are you OK?!"

"Yeah."

"So, yes or no question…"

"Yes…"

"You getting ticked off yet?"

"What? No!"

"Seems like it!" He joked

"Oh, come on! Not fair!"

"Quite fair to me."

"Yeah….. what about to the rest of Earth and Hyrule?"

"I dunno…"

"You are so weird!"

"Well, you are too….weirdo!"

We laughed at the fact that we were just going back and forth saying random things and making a conversation out of it.

For a brief moment everything was still and quiet. It's like everything went in slow-motion, then we just stared at each other. The forest green eyes that I had known practically forever were just a bit closer then they were a few moments earlier.

**[A/N: Yes, here is the romance type shipping part… KEEP READINGGGG!]**

And closer…..

Even closer…

Then, they disappeared and our lips met.

_Oh, my God….. Am I really kissing Rhydian Greenfield?! I seriously have had a crush on him since our First Year! Now….. four years later I'm kissing him? I'm just gonna shut up now._

We then parted and walked back to Ravenclaw together, hands as one with my head on his shoulder. We said good-night and went with that.

**[A/N: Just so ya know, the next chapter will be something you will want to remember for future reference so when chapter 6 comes your way, hopefully, you'll remember or you'll just read chapter 5 again! Whichever works! Well, looks like this is the end of chapter 4 and I know, I know this was kinda of a really really sucky chapter in the ways of length but, hopefully the content of the chapter made up for it! I will see you guys later! Byyyyyyyeeeeeeee!]**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Hey guys! Onto shoutouts thatIforgotaboutlastchapter... Here we go!

Thanks to BrandonBGamer for favoriting me

Thanks to Necromanced Angel (If I've already mentioned this, I'm sorry!) For following this story, following me, favoriting this story and, favoriting me.

**This chapter is VERY overdue!**

**Oh! I now have something on my FictionPress account! Go check it out! :D**

NOTE: Nathenael is the first name of one of my favorite music artists... Baasik Music! Go look him up ASAP if you don't know who he is!

This chapter is very different from my draft!

Thanks guys, enjoy!

* * *

Memories. But, one thing stands out, the day I stood up for the little boy that was my best friend. The day that I recieved and lost something as well, although, I don't know the whole story.

~4 years ago~

"So, where's your homework 'wolf boy'? Huh?" Draco Malfoy asked as harshly as ever possible

"HEY, BLONDIE! Yeah, you, the Slytherin!"

Green eyes poked out from behind the Slytherin. My best friend from the start, Rhydian Greenfield. I cracked a smile at him, while they were both looking I ran over, did a backflip on the table nearby, and took Draco Malfoy's wand, which, was drawn.

"Hey! Give it back! Y'know, I WAS having a conversation with your little boyfriend!"

I replied, "Shut up."

"Ooh, not friendly, eh? Well, you SHOULD know how to respect your superiors!"

"Ha! You, superior? Please, you wouldn't recognize superiorism if it came up to you, introduced itself, and slapped you!"

I then threw his wand right by a tree, The Womping Willow.

"Go fetch!"

The blonde haired Slytherin then ran after his stolen wand.

"Hey, Rose..."

I looked over and saw Rhydian standing were Malfoy was standing.

"Thanks for...y'know..."

"No problem!"

I smiled at the boy who I secretly had a crush on. We then walked back to the castle to go to Transfiguration.

About half way into class Rhydian, who was right beside me, gave me a drawing of a brindle wolf.

~Present~

"Hey! Rose, you're late! Oh, I tried to wake you up earlier but, I did to no prevail!"

"Uhergh, what's going on?"

"You overslept! I tried to wake you... honest." Luna said, upbeat

"Is the castle on fire or something?"

"No."

"Okay then, I can sleep."

"What happened to the Rose that took the world and changed it by putting Draco Malfoy in his place?"

"The forest green eyes came in and kissed me..."

Luna seemed puzzled for a moment, only to realize what I was hinting at. She then smiled.

"Ah, I see. Then, what if I told you those same green eyes are waiting for you in The Great Hall?"

I sat up slowly, "And, you're just telling me now?!"

She laughed and said, "Well, you wanted your sleep and was wondering if the castle was on fire, it seems that was all you cared about until you mentioned the -."

"The kiss,yeah, yeah..."

"Come on!"

"Alright!"

Before we left, I looked over at my bedside table to see the same wolf drawing from years ago.

* * *

Someone shouted, "Hey, Rose!"

I looked over and saw Harry, Herminoe, Ron, Ginny, and Rhydian standing at the Gryffindor table. I walked over to the five.

"What's up?" I asked

Harry asked,"Are you going to try out for Quiddich this year."

"I might. I know Rhydian is."

"Yeah." Ginny started, "That's why he's over here, of course."

"Where is he exactly?!" I said

_You just HAD to say that!_

"Over there..." Ginny and Harry said at once

_Wow, thanks to you they are POINTING IT OUT! AND HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! Well, sort of..._

"Um, sorry! Stupid O.W.L's are on my mind! I haven't been thinking straight..."

_Ugh! That sounded stupid!_

_" _Can't blame you, Martins!"

"Yeah, sure! Of course YOU would say that, McLaggen!" I scoffed at his remark

"Please!" He struck back

I stood up on the tip of my shoes and saw Rhydian, eating.

_Aw! Now I'm hungry!_

Rhydian then saw me in front of McLaggen which, has had a... crush on me since my 3rd Year. Rhydian then knew that McLaggen was being a nuisance!

_Thank God for people who know you and your problems!_

_Then I mouthed, "HELP ME!" _

_Thank God! He's walking over here!_

"McLaggen! I...uh, heard that...um, Herminoe Granger is watching Quiddich Tryouts! umyeah...thatsright.."

_You're brillant! :D_

McLaggen started to walk away but, of course he has to be a jerk so he hits Rhydian in his shoulder! Ugh!

"JERK!" I yelled

Cormac looked back and smirked, then walked away.

"Rude.." I said under my breath.

I then finally walked over to Rhydian.

"Thanks!" I said as I hugged him

"No problem! I'm guessing you're hungry."

"Oh, my goodness, yes!"

We walked over to the table and sat down. I grabbed a waffle and I was fixing to eat it, but...

The doors burst open and there stood two Ravenclaw boys I'd never really noticed before. They both looked a bit older that me, I guessed a couple years or so.

They then looked straight at me. I picked up my Advanced Defense Against The Dark Arts book and put it up to my face.

I peeked over the top of the book and Dumbledore was beside the mysterious Ravenclaws.

Dumbledore motioned the boys to sit. And guess where they sat...

Right beside me!

"So, uh... What year are you in? I'm in 6th." asked one of the boys

"Oh, and I'm in my 7th Year!" said the other one

"Well, I'm Rose and this is Rhydian, we're both in our 5th years."

The 7th Year said, "How rude of my brother, I'm Nathaneal and that's Jason. Um, you can call me Nathan or Nate if Nathaneal is too long for you."

"Um, ok!"

I knew Rhydian knew that I was nervous because my voice squeaked.

"Y'know, we just discovered tha-"

"SHUT UP, NATE! It's none of her business!

I smirked and started to focus on my waffle again.

"What?" The slightly rude 6th Year asked

"Everything around here is my business, thank you very much."

I then ate some more of my waffle.

"Now, how IS IT your business, hmm?" Jason asked

"You shouldn't have asked that..." Rhydian cut in

"BECAUSE I'm Dumbledore's adopted daughter... But, just... don't treat me differently..."

"Wait..." Started the 6th Year, "You- You were... adopted?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

Silence.

Jason then looked over at Dumbledore, which slightly nodded at him. He then turned back over to me.

"We're...-"

"Yes?"

"Your brothers..."

Silence.


End file.
